The present invention relates to a string display system, a string display method and a storage medium, and in particular to technology for controlling the display time of strings.
Displaying display target strings on a computer is often used as part of HMI (Human Machine Interface). There are also many instances where systems that display such display target strings are configured to display the display target strings for a set period of time and then erase the display target strings from the screen of the computer.
In such string display systems, the display target strings have been displayed over a predetermined display time without the display time being changed depending on the content of the display target strings. For this reason, there has been the problem that the display target strings disappear before the person reading the display target strings has finished reading them, or conversely the person reading the display target strings becomes bored as a result of the display time being too long.
With respect to this point, JP-A-2003-144758 discloses an invention relating to displaying, over a display time determined on the basis of a message string to be displayed, that string.
However, within sentences, there are specific strings (words, phrases, etc.) where continuous characters have a specific meaning as a group. Often, in the process of a display target string being displayed numerous times, the same specific string is repeatedly displayed numerous times. In this case, as the number of times that a person reads the display target string increases, the speed at which the person reading the display target string reads the specific string portion included in the display target string sometimes becomes faster. Namely, there have been instances where the speed becomes faster as a result of the person reading the display target string becoming more familiar with the display target string. In spite of this, conventionally there have been instances where the display time has not always been suited to the speed at which a person reads the display target string because the display time has not been determined in consideration of this situation.